Kidnapped
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: Randy has been kidnapped. Mr. McMahon has seven days to pay the ransom. If the ransom isn't paid by the 19th of September, Randy will be killed. Centon. Slash. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**9/12/2011**

I awaken with a start. I try to move my arms and legs; but I soon realize that I am bound to some sort of object. I'm blind folded and I think I'm naked.

"Johnny! Johnny! This isn't funny baby. You know how much I hate the dark. Are you there baby? John!" I yell. No answer. I hear a door open and a few seconds later, my blindfold is removed.

"Hello Randy." My kidnapper says.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask him.

"You can call me Z. I sent a text to Mr. McMahon demanding seven million dollars. He has seven days to pay me, and if I don't get my money by the 19th, I am going to kill you." He says.

"Kill me? Ah hell no. Is this some sick joke? Mike! You can come out now. This isn't funny anymore!" I yell.

"Shut up!" He yells as he slaps me across the face.

"Fuck you!" I yell as I get slapped again.

**John's P.O.V **

I awaken to the sound of knocking. I sit up in bed, and after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I get up and make my way to the door. I open the door and I am greeted with the sight of a distraught looking Mr. McMahon.

"John! Randy...Randy's been kidnapped." Mr. McMahon says.

"What?" I ask as I rub my eyes.

"I...I just got a text message from some guy, saying that if I don't pay him seven million dollars by the 19th, he's going to kill Randy." Mr. McMahon says.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait wait. What?" I ask.

"You're husband has been kidnapped!" He yells.

"Oh my god!" I say as I push past Mr. McMahon and run out into the hall.

"We...we need to call the police. He...he can't kill my Randy. I...I need him. I...I can't live without him." I say as I collapse to the ground and start crying.

"I...I already called the police. They're going to be here in a couple of minutes. I...I need you to calm down John. I'm sure Randy's ok." He says.

"Calm down? Calm down? My husband has been kidnapped and you're asking me to calm down? Who the fuck do you think you are?" I ask angrily.

"I'm sorry John." Mr. McMahon says as he wraps his arms around me. I hear a door open and I look behind me. Kelly, and her girlfriend Melina exit there room and Kelly notices that I am crying, so she runs over to me, sits down next to me, and wraps her arms around me.

"What's wrong John?" Kelly asks me.

"Randy...Randy's been kidnapped." I say as I hiccup.

"Did...did you call the police? Please tell me you called the police." Kelly says.

"I called the police. They're going to be here in a couple of minutes." Mr. McMahon says.

"What...what are we going to do? I...I can't let him kill my Randy." I say as more tears escape my eyes.

"Shhhhhh John. It's going to be ok." Kelly says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"What the hells going on out here?" Phil asks as he walks out of a room a few feet away from us. _Phil gets kind of angry when you wake him up. _

"Randy." I say as I hiccup again.

"Randy's been kidnapped." Kelly says as I pull away from Kelly and Mr. McMahon and stand up.

"Did...did you call the police. I...I can't lose my best friend." Phil says as he starts to cry. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shoulder and he cries into my shoulder. Phil, Randy, and I have been best friends for six years.

"I called the police. They're going to be here in a couple of minutes." Mr. McMahon says. His phone makes a sound, so he takes it out of his pocket and starts reading the text message.

"The clock is ticking." Mr. McMahon says.

"Who the fuck are you!" Mr. McMahon yells as he throws his phone on the ground. He's about to stomp on it; but Kelly quickly picks the phone up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? This phone is our only line of communication with the man who kiddnapped Randy." Kelly says.

"Randy." I mumble into Phil's shoulder. I hear a few doors open and pretty soon the hall is filled with superstars and divas.

"What's going on out here?" Natalya asks.

"Randy's been kidnapped!" I yell angrilly.

**Is Randy going to be ok? You'll have to read the story to find out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:30 AM**

Every superstar and diva filed into the small hall way. Most of them were either crying or consoling the ones that were crying.

"Did someone call about a kidnapping?" A police officer asks as she, along with four other police officers, make there way through the mass of people.

"I...I called. Randy Orton has been kidnapped and...and the...the kidnapper said that I have seven...seven days to pay him seven million dollars or he is going to kill Randy." Mr. McMahon says as I start to cry harder than before.

"Alright sir. Can I talk to you alone please?" The female officer asks Mr. McMahon.

"Yes ma'am." He says as he follows her to a spot at the end of the hall.

"Please Phil. Please tell me Randy's going to be ok. Please! I can't lose him. I...I can't lose him." I yell.

"Sir, you're going to have to calm down." A male officer says.

"Calm down! Calm down! My husband has been kidnapped and you're telling me to calm down." I yell at the officer.

"Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. I need to ask you some questions." He says as he drags me by the arm and pulls me away from the crowd.

"When's the last time you spoke to your husband?" He asks me.

"A...a couple of hours ago. We got into a fight and...and he told me that he was going to go stay with Ted and Cody and...and I went to bed." I say as I manage to compose myself.

"What did you guys fight about?" He asks.

"We got into an argument about our match we had last night." I say.

"Match?" The officer asks.

"We...we both wrestle for the WWE." I say.

"Ah, ok. When did you first notice that you husband was missing?" He asks.

"Mr...Mr. McMahon came to my room a few minutes ago and told me that Randy had been kidnapped." I say.

"Do either you or your husband have any enemies?" He asks.

"No...we...we don't have any enemies." I say.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to Ted and Cody. I'll let you know if I have any more questions." He says as he walks away. I walk back over to Phil and wrap my arms around him.

**Randy's P.O.V. **

"Please...please let me go." I mumble.

"I'm not letting you go until I get my money." Z says.

"Johnny!" I yell. _What the fuck am I doing? John can't hear me. I...I need my Johnny. _

"Shut up!" Z yells as he slaps me across the face and I let out a groan in pain.

**A Couple of Hours Later: John's P.O.V**

Four police officers and two detectives just finished setting up equipment in Mr. McMahon's room.

"What...what are you guys doing? You...you should be out there trying to find my Randy." I say.

"Sir, we don't have the man power to search every building in Chicago." A detective says.

"Come on John. You and I both need to get some sleep." Phil says as he grabs my hand.

"You're...you're right. Will you guys let me know if you find anything?" I ask.

"Yes sir." The detective says. I nod and Phil and I walk out of Mr. McMahon's room and head to Phil's room.

"I...I forgot to take my medication." I say.

"I'll go get it for you." Phil says.

"Ok." I mumble as Phil leaves the room. A few minutes later, he returns with my medication and after taking the small pill, I lay down and a few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**Randy's P.O.V**

"Johnny...Johnny! Wake up baby. You're having a bad dream." For the last 10 minutes, John has been saying my name in his sleep.

"John!" I say a bit louder.

"I want my Randy back!" John says.

"Johnny! Baby! You're having a bad dream. Wake up baby!" I yell. John's eyes open and he quickly looks around and his eyes finally settle on me.

"What...what the fuck?" John mumbles.

"You were having a bad dream baby. It's ok now. Everything's ok." I say as I wrap my arms around him. He's sweating profusely and he's shaking.

"It...it seemed so real. You...you had been kidnapped and I...I saw what he was doing to you. I...I was so worried." John says as he starts to cry.

"It's ok baby. I'm fine hon. Go back to sleep. We can talk about it more in the morning." I say.

"O...ok." John mumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to continue on with this story. **

**Roughly 2:30 AM-Real Time**

"Phil!" I yell as I shoot up in bed.

"What!" Phil says as he jerks awake and looks over at me.

"I...I had a dream that I was having a dream about Randy being kidnapped. When I woke up in my dream, Randy was ok, and he...he told me to go back to sleep." I say.

"Ah shit Johnny. I'm sorry hon. Come here." Phil says. I get out of bed and walk over to Phil's bed. I lie down next to him and lay my head on his chest.

"I...I want my Randy back. I swear to god Phil, if he does anything to Randy, I'm going to make him pay. You...you know some people that can make the guy disappear without a trace." I say.

"I know I do John; but I haven't had anyone killed in four years." Phil says.

"I...I know; but if the guy harms Randy, can you make him go away for me?" I ask.

"Yes Johnny." Phil says.

"Thanks Philly." I say.

"You're welcome. Now go back to sleep." Phil says.

"Ok." I say as I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

**Randy's P.O.V**

"Please stop. You're hurting me!" I yell as he punches me in the face again. I spit out some blood, and I let out a groan when he punches me in the ribs. My shoulder is killing me, and I think my nose is broken.

"Please stop. Please...please...please stop." I mumble. He hits me in the face again, and the blow knocks me unconscious.

**John's P.O.V**

I awake to the sound of knocking. I sit up in bed and after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I get out of the bed and walk to the door. I open the door and I am greeted with the sight of two police officers.

"We traced your husbands cell phone to an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. We sent our S.W.A.T team to the warehouse and we are waiting to hear back from them." A female police officer says.

"Thank...thank you officers. Do...do you mind if I go over to Mr. McMahon's room?" I ask.

"We don't mind." The female officer says.

"Whose at the door Johnny?" Phil asks.

"Police officers. They traced Randy's phone to a warehouse on the edge of town and they sent there S.W.A.T team to the warehouse. They're waiting to hear back from them." I say.

"Are we allowed to go over to Mr. McMahon's room?" Phil asks.

"Yeah. Do you want to come with me?" I ask.

"Sure." Phil says. After he gets up and puts a pair of pants on, the two of us, along with the police officers, go over to Mr. McMahon's room.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:00 AM**

"They recovered Randy's phone; but not Randy. I'm sorry John; but your husband is still missing." One of the detectives says.

"Fuck!" I mumble.

"It's ok Johnny. The police are working hard. They're going to find Randy." Phil says as he wraps his arms around me.

"They better." I mumble.

**Randy's P.O.V A Couple Of Hours Later: 7:00 AM**

I awake to the sound of the door opening. Z walks over to the bed and takes out a knife and points it at me.

"If you try anything funny, I will stab you. Do you understand me?" Z asks.

"Yes...yes sir." I say.

"Good." Z says as he cuts the restraints on my legs, and then he cuts the restraint on my left arm, and as he is cutting the restraint off my right arm, I punch him in the head and he falls off of the bed. I look at where he fell and I notice that I knocked him unconscious.

"Fuck. I think I broke a knuckle!" I yell. My right shoulder hurts; but I manage to break free from the restraint, and I slowly sit up all the way and I let out a groan as a sharp pain shoots through my ribs. I get off of the bed and after taking the knife from Z, I walk over to the door and open it. I look around to make sure no one is around and thankfully no one is around, so I exit the room and make my way down the hall. Thankfully I am in my boxers. I quickly find the front door to the building, and I open the door and step out into the cold air. _Where the fuck am I? Am I still in Chicago? What day is it? God I miss my Johnny. I hope he's doing ok. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Couple Of Seconds Later: 7:10 AM**

I take a quick look around.

"Fuck!" I yell as loud as I can.

"Help!" I yell.

"Help!" I yell again.

"Some...somebody please help me!" I feel like I want to pass out; but I know that if I do pass out, Z will probably find me and either take me back inside the warehouse, or even worse, kill me. I spend the next few minutes walking around.

"I...I need...I need to find...I need to find someone who can help me." I mumble.

"Help!" I yell again as I double over in pain. I look up and I am met with the sight of headlights. I stand up straight and start waving at the car with the best of my ability. The car comes to a stop a few feet away from me and the driver gets out of the car and runs over to me.

"Help...help me." I mumble as I collapse.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 9:00 AM**

I awake with a start. I slowly sit up and I let out a groan.

"Where...where am I?" I ask myself.

"You're in the hospital sir." A nurse says as I nod and lay back down.

"I'm going to go tell the doctor that you're awake." The nurse says.

"K." I mumble. I'm extremely tired and I don't want to move.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 9:03 AM**

The doctor walks into my room and over to my bed.

"Hello sir. My name is Dr. Kennedy. You were brought in a couple of hours ago and I ran some tests and took some X-Ray's. You have three broken ribs, a broken nose, and a busted lip. Do you remember anything about what happened to you?" He asks.

"I...I don't remember being kidnapped; but I do remember waking up inside of a small warehouse type building. I...I talked to my kidnapper, and he told me that he was holding me for ransom, and if he didn't get his money by the 19th, he was going to kill me. I remember him hitting me in the head, and passing out. When I woke up again, he told me that he was going to cut the restraints off, and he told me to stay still; but as soon as he got my legs and left arm free, I hit him in the side of the head and he fell off of the bed and I got my right arm free and I got off of the bed, grabbed the knife he had used to cut the restraints and I left the warehouse as fast as I could." I say.

"Alright sir. I'm going to call the police. They should be here to talk to you in a couple of minutes." The doctor says.

"Ok. Can...can you call my husband please?" I ask.

"Yes sir. What's your husbands name and number?" He asks.

"His name is John Orton. His number is 219-555-3211." I say.

"Ok sir. I'll call him and tell him that you are here." He says as he finishes writing something down.

"Thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome." He says as he leaves.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:33 AM**

The door opens and John, Phil, Mr. McMahon, and several police officers walk into the room.

"Randy!" John yells as he runs over to the bed and right as he is about to hug me, I put my hand up and he stops.

"I have three broken ribs baby." I mumble.

"Sorry. I...I'm just happy to see you. I...I thought I was going to lose you baby." John says as he sits down in a chair and grabs a hold of my hand.

"I love you baby. I...I thought I was going to die; but I managed to escape and...and someone found me and picked me up and took me here." I say.

"I...I love you so much." John mumbles as he lays his head down on the bar and pretty soon his body starts to shake, and I can tell that he is crying.

"Shh...baby. I'm ok. I promise." I say.

"O...ok." John mumbles.

"Can I have a kiss?" I ask. John starts to chuckle and I roll my eyes and after John gives me a kiss, I talk to the police and after they leave, I go back to sleep.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:00 AM John's P.O.V**

"I'm...I'm so, so happy that Randy was able to escape. I...I hope they find the man that kidnapped him." I say.

"If they don't find him, I'm sure my guys will be able to. I'll have the son of a bitch killed for what he did to Randy." Phil says as both Mr. McMahon and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Are we sure that it was just one guy?" Mr. McMahon asks.

"Randy said it was only one guy that goes by the name of Z." I say.

"I'm going to call my people. Maybe they've heard of a man that goes by the name of Z." Phil says.

"Ok." I say.

**Phil's P.O.V**

I take my phone out of my pocket and walk to a corner of the room. I dial Andre's number and press the green button. A couple of seconds later, the ringing stops.

"Hey Phil. What's up?" Andre asks.

"My friend Randy was kidnapped by a man that goes by the name of Z. I was just wondering if you knew anybody that goes by the name of Z." I say.

"Ah...is your friend ok?" Andre asks.

"He's ok now. Someone found him and took him to the hospital." I say.

"Good, good. Ah, a buddy of mine buys drugs from a guy that goes by the name of Z. Do you have a description of the guy?" Andre asks.

"Ah...hold on." I say.

"Ok." Andre says.

"Do you guys remember the description Randy gave the police officers?" I ask as I put the phone on speaker phone.

"Ah...I think he's six foot five, brown hair, blue eyes, and I think Randy said that he was wearing a blue Polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans." Mr. McMahon says.

"Did you get all that?" I ask Andre.

"Yeah. I'll call my buddy and ask him if he can call his drug dealer. In the mean time, make sure Randy stays safe, and if anyone tries anything, call me and I'll come to the hospital." Andre says.

"Ok, thanks man." I say.

"You're welcome." Andre says as he hangs up.

**A Few Hours Later: 1:00 PM Phil's P.O.V**

Mr. McMahon left a little over an hour ago, so it's just John, Randy, and I in the room. A nurse changed the dressing on Randy's broken nose, and after she left, we started talking.

"I talked to a buddy of mine, and he said that a friend of his knows a man that goes by the name of Z." I say.

"Alright, did you ask your friend if his friend could call Z?" Randy asks.

"Yeah." I say. My phone starts ringing, so I take it out of my pocket, and answer it.

"Hey Andre." I say.

"Hey Phil. We took care of Z for you. He confessed to kidnapping Randy and holding him for ransom." Andre says.

"What did you do to him?" I ask.

"We slit his throat and then took his body to the outskirts of town and burned it." Andre says.

"Alright, thank you man. I'll call you when I need anymore work done." I say.

"Alright, bye." Andre says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and put my phone away.

"They took care of Z. They slit his throat and took his body to the outskirts of town and burned it." I say.

"Good." Randy and John say in unison. _Six years ago, I told Randy and John that I know people that can have people killed. At first, they were scared of me; but after explaining to them that the only people that I have killed are people that fuck with my best friends. No one except for Mr. McMahon, Randy, and John know about my other life, and it's going to stay that way. _

"I...I love you Phil. You're the best friend a guy could have." Randy says.

"Thanks man." I say.


End file.
